The Third Rider, and the Blood Dragon
by Keltheras
Summary: A boy named Matt, falls into a portal leading to alageisia. Not much explaining left, except that the dragon that hatches is a oneofakind deadly beast called the blood reaper dragon. like in my last story, rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The Third Rider

Chapter 1

A fifteen year-old boy named Matt, was walking home from his best friend's sixteenth birthday. It was about eleven o'clock, as Matt trecked up the hill leading to his house, when he heard a rustling and a hiss in the tall grass leading to the forest property. "Hello? Who's there?" Matt called out. He has always been a little afraid of the dark, and this wasn't helping!

Apparently his call was heard, because the rustling got louder, until the entrance of the tall grass shook and rippled open, to reveal a black cat. Matt almost laughed out. He was this scared of a little cat! Correction, this was no little cat, this cat was massive. It had a bushy, grey streaked mane of hair, long white fangs curling to it's chin, and it was about the size of a large dog. The thing opened it's mouth to reveal rows of razer sharp teeth, and emitted a long moan-like howl.

it was the most eerie thing Matt had ever heard, Matt put his hands over his ears in an attempt to drown the noise, but to little avail.

All of a sudden, he heard a massive ripping noise and he looked up. A huge blue oval shaped hole had appeared in front of him, blinding him with light. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled towards the oval of light. He opened his eyes, nothing had hold of him, well not that he knew of anyway, yet he was floating towards the portal. He resisted with everything he had, but he kept going, and all the while, the giant cat sat there howling. With one, final lurch, he was sucked in.

Matt fell through a torrent of whirling light. It felt like being pulled through a roaring gale, it made Matt feel sick and his stomach groaned with discomfort. His jet-black hair whipped around his face, then, after what felt like an eternity, he fell out of the portal. Matt landed hard on a marble floor. He rubbed the back of his head, which was now throbbing painfully. He lifted his eyes to observe his sorroundings. He was in a huge, high, hall. The long room was filled with stain glass windows, black walls covered with long, dark curtains. At the end of the hall, sat a throne, and on that throne, sat a man. In front of that man, kneeled another man. Defenitly younger, wearing a full suit of polished steel armour.

The man on the throne started speaking first,"Murtagh, you disapoint me. I told you to bring that rider Eragon and his dragon here, alive, and what do you do? You come back, with a new sword!" The second man's face tightened. When it was apparen't that he wasn't going to say anything, the man on the throne said again,"There's a new presence in the room, Murtagh, dispose of him will you?" The man called Murtagh got up and stalked over to the place where Matt was crouching. _Uhh ohhh..._ Matt thought. So he crouched as rigid as a board, more silent than he had ever been in his life. The heavy clangs of the armoured boots stopped. Matt let a sigh escape his lips, then the _shing!_ of a sword being drawn behind him.

The sword point poked the back of his neck, as Murtagh said in a hoarse shout,"What are you doing here? prowling around aren't you! What's your name?" Matt was absolutely terrified! Then Murtagh said again,"Speak quickly!" He summoned his courage and said,"Matt, my name's Matt." The man on the black seat spoke next,"Murtagh bring him forth will you? I have a, _test_ for him." Murtagh sheathed his sword of incredesent red, and grabbed the back of Matt's collar. He dragged Matt along the floor until they stood before the sitting man. Murtagh through him to the floor at the ugly man's feet.

"Ahhh, Matt. How nice of you to drop in. If you don't know, my name is King Galbatorix. Here, I would like you to take hold of this stone." Galbatorix reached behind him and grasped a blood-red stone with black patterns all over it. The stone itself was about one and a half foot tall and half a foot wide. Matt took hold of the stone with interest. The stone was heavier than it looked. Matt ran his hands over the stone when it cracked!

Author's note:

well i hope you all like it! first chappie of my favourite story yet! but im still not that good a writer, so please**_ READ AND REVIEW!_** please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Third Rider

Chapter 2

Matt dropped the stone as a huge crack had appeared down the centre. He gazed in shock at the now fragmented stone. "Please Mr. Galbatorix, I didn't mean to break it, it just crumbled!" Matt shouted desperately. But Galbatorix just smiled. "No my dear boy, on the contrary. Look." Matt looked down at the pieces. Standing in the pile of shards, was a baby dragon. The bird-like creature had ruby red scales with a purple tint, giving it a deadly look. It also had wings that were twice the size of it's body, the membrane the same shade of night as the room around it. It had a long tail that sweeped to and fro with it's movements. Teeth, claws and back spikes a snow white, and green eyes with black slits for pupals.

Matt went to touch it, but when he made contact, an ice cold numbing feeling went straight up his arm. He gasped, as he fell over unconcious.

He awoke several minutes later, his palm tingling like mad. When he reached his hand up to rub his head, he stopped. On his right palm was a shimmering, crimson oval!

All of a sudden, he felt a brush on his consiousness like a tap on his mind. The entity brushing against his consiousness felt lost, like a stray dog, scared of all things around it, not knowing where it is. Matt was about to reach out to this alien feeling, when he heard Galbatorix say,"Well, well, well... it looks as though they have just begun to connect. Murtagh, leave us." Murtagh glared at Galbatorix with so much hatred, he seemed to tremble, then stalked out.

The tiny dragon climbed up the throne, and once at the top it glided off onto Matt's shoulder. But as it got closer, the brushing on Matts consiousness got stronger until, it broke into his mind. At first Matt struggled against it, but then he heard a name in a voice that was not his. _Matt_ the voice whispered. He reached out with his mind and broadcasted his thoughts to wherever the voice came from, and he figured out that it was the dragon that contacted him.

_Is that all you can say?_ He asked.

_No, Matt._ The dragon answered, while nibbling his jacket with long white fangs that curled down it's chin.

"This is wierd...I must be going mad! A talking dragon, a dragon in the first place! A guy named Glabmatorix, sorry Galbatorix, and a guy with a red sword...Yup, that about adds up!"

"Fear not, Matt. this is perfectly normal in Alagaesia." Galbatorix stated.

"Well that proves that I'm not in Kanses anymore, do you know where I can get a strait-jacket cheap? I'm gunna be in one anyway...Hehe, this is a dream right?"

**Author's note:**

Well, there ya go. chapter two now up! a bit short but it does this writer good. sorry bout the long, long, LOOOOnnnggggg, update time, im starting highschool and im really busy, so……….

**_READ AND REVIEW!_** Pretty please? Im desperate!


End file.
